


Luriua’s Discord Drabbles

by Luriua



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Platonic) TubboInnit, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Burning house, Crying, Drabbles, Dreambur, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Drowning, Fire, Fluff, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, IllumiDream, Multi, NO SHIPPING MINORS, Nightmares, Oh my god so many tags, One-Shots, Shipping Paradise, dreamnap, fundywastaken, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luriua/pseuds/Luriua
Summary: Fluff.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Everyone, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Illumina, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	1. Tubbo Goes out in the cold. - None, Fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, no shipping minors!

Tubbo shivered as he entered the cold winter, the small flakes nibbling as his slightly exposed neck. Tommy wandered beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder in an attempt to comfort the smaller. Tubbo smiled softly and leaned into the gentle touch. 

Tommy was always soft with Tubbo. He would always take care of him and double check if he was ok. It made Tubbo feel warm inside knowing Tommy cared about him, a nice kind of warmth. It felt like a fire crackling on a winter day when you were drinking hot chocolate kind of warmth. 

Tommy gently rubbed his shoulder as they walked down the concrete sidewalk, winter boots making feet sized imprints on the cloud-like snow. They had decided to meet up, Ignorant to the fact that it was supposed to snow.

They had no particular destination in mind but it felt nice to walk together for a couple minutes at least. They always spend their time coding or streaming so it always feels nice to have some alone time together. They didn’t even talk during the whole walk, but it still felt very co for table and natural.

Even sense Tommy and Tubbo moved in together they had gotten closer and they are pretty comfortable talking to each other about important stuff now. 

Tommy had helped Tubbo through some very hard times. And same back with Tommy. They really couldn’t live without eachother. 

Even though their personality’s are very different they still fit perfectly, like puzzle pieces. 

Tommy glanced over to his smaller friend, he was walking with his eyes closed. Tommy smiled at him and kissed the top of his brunette hair. It was tender and light, you could barely feel it. Tubbo smiled softly. Tubbo leaned into his best-friends arm as they walked. The sky was clouded with dark clouds and soft flakes fluttering down.

Soft moments like this were what Tubbo would always cherish in their friendship, even though online he called him stupid Tubbo knew he didn’t mean it. No matter how angry he would sound he would always apologize off stream if he got to angry at him. 

The duo turned around and started heading back home. They couldn’t see their home and their footprints were fading out but, by now they had memorized the path home even though they had only lived their for a couple days.

When they first moved it was a a little uncomfortable. They were happy to see each other but they had only met once through out their friendship. But after a couple days they got along pretty well.

They both smiled unconsciously when they arrived back home. Tommy did unwrap his arm when they entered the house, it’s warm air stinging their cold face.

They sat down on the couch together, still tangled together. Tubbo layed head head on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy ruffled his hair and turned on the tv and started watching a random movie. It turned out to be up. 

Tommy and tubbo laughed at certain parts and almost cried laughing at each other’s stupid jokes. 

They were really glad they moved in together.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy had a nightmare

Tommy’s hurried to the house of flames, his uneven steps echoing across the barren road. He felt hot tears run down his cheeks as he entered the burning building, running through the blazing flames that tickled his feet. He almost stepped in some fire trying to locate the stairs, his kitchen table collapsing. His fridge was flung open and was all.. black. He felt sick. Once he locating something That looked like stairs He ran for upstairs, remembering where his best friends room landed in the complicated house. 

The whole house was collapsing, pieces of roof falling down behind him. He barely made it up the stairs before half of the roof collapsed onto the stairs. He skidded past his sisters and parents room. He tried not to pay attention as he saw his mother slumped over in the corner of the room. He ran into the small cupboard type room, his piano falling into the floor and burning up in seconds. His eyes searched for anything, any sign that he was still alive. 

Then he spotted a small figure on the wall. His back was pressed up against the wall as he couldn’t breath, the smoke filling up his lungs. His mess of brunette hair covered in ash. “Tommy?” The younger spouted out. The fire was growing rapidly. He could hear the police sirens approaching. He could barely make out their flashing blue and red lights glowing brighter and brighter. They wouldn’t make it in time.

He couldn’t speak, it was like his vocal cords were cut out and thrown away into a abyss where they would never return. Tubbo pushed himself up against the wall, tears unnoticed. Tommy felt himself freeze as the wall above him made a cracking sound. It was going to fall. 

He wanted to move, he wanted to speak and run over to tubbo. He wanted to comfort and hug him one last time, he wanted to hold him close to make sure he wouldn’t leave him. It should have been him that’s stuck in a burning house.

He was screaming in his mind for him to move, but he couldn’t talk or move. He was in statue like state as he started crying harder. His eyes burned from all the smoke coming out of the house. He couldn’t do anything but watch as tubbo curled in on himself, pulling his legs to his chest screaming out Tommy’s name. 

Soon enough it fell. Tubbo let out a pained scream before it fell silent. Everything was silent.

Tommy awoke with a sharp gasp of air. He fumbled for his phone, he needed to hear his voice again. the intense light of the phone contrasting his pitch black room. He opened messaged and shakily scrolled through his contacts, looking for one person. 

He needed him, he needed to see him and hear his voice. This was stupid, he was stupid. He scrolled down to his contact, still hyperventilating. This was stupid and he will be ridiculed for even thinking it was real.

His pfp had a photo of him streaming. In the same house that had burned down. He felt the beating in his heart stop, oh god please no. Please don’t let it be real. He didn’t feel stupid anymore, what if the dream came true?

He quickly clicked call, almost missing the button. He put it up to his ear, tears rolling down as he gently rocked himself. It rang, and it rang. And rang. He began picking at his fingers, anxiety rising in his chest the more ringing. All of his common sense disappeared as he wondered if he actually died. Oh please no. 

“Uh, hello...?” Tubbo asked, his eyes barely peeking open as his words slightly slurred from being woken up. He had college tomorrow and so does Tommy, so why is he up? Maybe he couldn’t sleep, yeah. That’s reasonable enough. 

“Tubbo-“ Tommy gasped as he sobbed quietly, muffling his cries with a blanket. He sounded so very broken, he also had a hint of scared in his voice. Well, that’s not good. 

“What’s wrong?” Tubbo asked, leaning more into his phone. He felt concerned, Tommy had just called him in the middle of the night. Sobbing. And plus Tommy barely cries Infront of him so it must me something really important. It definitely wasn’t him not being able to sleep.

“N-night-mare... fire. Death. Roof. Tubbo. You died.” He gasped out, he couldn’t breath as he remembered tubbos screams before the wall collapsed onto him. Tubbo felt his heart fall as Tommy kept repeating those simple words over and over again. 

“Hey Tommy its ok, I’m still here right?” Tubbo reassured, man he wasn’t good at comforting. Everyone assumed he was, because he was tubbo right? Wrong.

“I—-saw the roof fall on.. you.” Tommy said after a small moment of silence. He felt guilty for calling him in the middle of the night. He should have just dealt with it. Tubbo frowned and continued. 

“Hey, I’m still here and my home isn’t burning down today! I’m safe Tommy, I promise.” Tubbo tries to calm him down. Tommy’s breathing slowed and he relaxed into his blankets, listening to his voice. 

“Please, just keep talking.” Tommy asked, just needing to hear his voice. Tubbo bit his lip and thought about it, before he began telling a story about his college and how crazy it was.

—————————————————

The dark sky turned slightly pink as the sign of a new day. Tubbo was telling a story about how he almost broke his computer when he noticed, he walked over and peaked through his blinds, noticing his time. “Holy shit Tommy’s it’s almost day!” Tubbo exclaimed as he sat down on his bed, remembering college. 

“Oh. Did I keep you up all night?” Tommy muttered, feeling guilty. He pushed his face into his blanket and pouted. He really shouldn’t have done this.

“No no! It’s completely fine Tommy, I liked staying up with you! I really enjoy your company.” Tubbo reassured, panicking. He heard Tommy yawn, it barely being audible through his heavy blanket. Tubbo smiled.

“Sleep Tommy, I’ll still be here in the morning.” Tubbo smiled as he layed down himself. Tommy made a noise of agreement and after a couple seconds Tubbo could hear snoring through the camera. 

College is going to suck today isn’t it.


End file.
